


Keep Going

by DearOne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearOne/pseuds/DearOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Going

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this:  
>   
> posted by [musingsofateenagerebe](http://musingsofateenagerebel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This fic originally posted [h e r e](http://lookslikepoetry.tumblr.com/post/54902615456/musingsofateenagerebel-words-cannot-describe).
> 
> Please note that the fic pretty much follows the sequence in the graphic.

The morning sun wakes us. Slowly. Quietly. Peacefully, much like our first kiss. And, at the same time, nothing like our first kiss.

We are a tangled mess of limbs. The first thing I see is the sunlight streaming in that oh so black hair of his. Then I notice these little things like how his arm rests heavily on my ankle. I find my hand lying atop his thigh. And our knees dig into each other’s sides.

I’m not sure how we ended up in this position, like some weird bodily representation of yin-yang. Makes perfect sense, considering…

Derek shifts, turning to his side and wrapping his body over my leg. His scruff rubs at the top of my foot.

It tickles so I push him off and pull my leg out from under him. 

His chuckle is the first sound I hear. It comes out of him in soft puffs of air with only a hint of that low baritone that drives me crazy.

And then it hits me. What we did. What we actually did last night.

Many, many times, in fact. Several times in a row. And in several different positions. And fuck did I have a good time.

Judging by the sated look on Derek’s face, he had a good time as well.

As if he read my mind, he grins up at me and pulls me atop him. My hands find his sleep tousled hair and I yank on the strands. He bites my lip. I tug harder and this time he growls.

I can already feel his hardening cock against my belly. The heat of it, it’s intense. My own dick is throbbing, already at its hardest and probably harder still. Just, it feels so good.

Bits of pieces of what happened last night flash before my eyes as he licks up my throat. Out of all the crazy and just all out amazing sex we had, what stands out the most, what pops and lingers in my head is what happened after our first time.

Derek pulled me close and looked into my eyes as if he was looking for something. He looked so vulnerable then like he was preparing himself for my reaction. It was so unlike him, I was going to tell him something. I forget now what it was. Probably a threat, to tell him that he better not be having second thoughts. But anyway, he took my words away as he pulled me even closer and kissed my forehead. It was the best feeling ever, really. And then I watched him close his eyes and fall asleep. 

Sometime later he woke me up and blew my fucking brains out. Maybe that was the best feeling ever. Close enough for a tie, maybe.

I can’t remember the sequence of things after that. I may have blacked out. Whatever. And now I think I should reconsider my best feeling ever because I’m sure now that waking up and seeing Derek at the side of the bed, just silently watching over me is the best feeling ever. To feel so protected. So safe. So in our own little world where we can actually feel these feelings and be finally okay with that. That’s the stuff right there.

Derek, now, is leaving random licks and nips over my shoulder and I think that I should be focusing more on the present but with each press of his lips, I recall his previous kisses, heightening the sensation. Did he somehow imprint these memories into my skin?

His fingers stroke my lower back and I am reminded of when his body pressed against mine. The weight of him, hard and unmistakably his, has surrounded me completely. His chest to my back. His cock, hard and ready. And me, anticipating and already feeling him inside. Still sore from our first time but wanting more.

And now, like then, we are skin to skin again.

Nothing separates us.

"Keep going…" I hear myself whisper.


End file.
